Enterprise software systems are typically, sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include inventory management systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligent tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, and other enterprise software systems.
A computing device for a user typically connects to the enterprise software system via a computing network. The user computing device may provide an operating environment for concurrent execution of multiple planning applications that access multidimensional data stored to a cache on the computing device. Typically, the user computing device includes a cache to store datasets requested by the user. In many cases the cache stores complex, multi-dimensional datasets, i.e., data cubes, which the user computing device may download from the enterprise software system via the network connection.
Frequently, the planning applications perform operations that require access to a subset of the data within the multidimensional datasets. To perform these operations, the computing device may create and maintain additional multi-dimensional datasets within the cache to temporarily hold the subset of the data being manipulated. The additional datasets consume additional memory resources and require synchronization so as to maintain consistency with the original datasets. These data synchronization techniques may present significant overhead, which may further delay execution of the operations.